


Slowly falling apart

by Silverhairedgirl



Series: Orgy 13 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Darkness within darkness, F/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Possession, Slow Burn, Stalking, Submit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhairedgirl/pseuds/Silverhairedgirl
Summary: Ever wanted to be in Riku's place of being possessed by Ansem? No? Too bad, because darkness within darkness awaits you, reader.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Reader
Series: Orgy 13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160444
Kudos: 8





	Slowly falling apart

You tossed and turned in your sleep. Since a few weeks you had trouble with nightmares. If you thought you were awake you'd see black monsters, the yellow glowing eyes boring into your soul. They creeped closer to you each time, but their sharp claws never hurt you.

At first you blinked and they were gone. You were asking if you'd gone mad somehow, imagining things before you went off to sleep. After a few days however, you got confirmation that these things were really there. Sometimes they stayed in front of your window or across the room in a dark corner, watching you with twitching bodies.

Of course you were scared, but what choice did you have? It was not like you could talk with someone about these creatures. Or at least, you thought that. Because after they continued rising in numbers each night, you could hear his laugh. Low and deep and it made your skin crawl. It was as if these beings were able to manifest a voice. You were sure, if darkness was able to speak it would sound like this.

You pulled your covers over your head, desperately trying not to think about the dangers lurking around you. It almost helped you to finally get some sleep, but the torture didn't stop there. Your whole body jerked as you could feel something resembling a hand caress your thigh right above the thin covers. With a swift movement you teared them away from you to reveal... nothing. It was everytime just you and this intense darkness around you. The moon had difficulties shining through your window, as if the light further and further vanished around you.

It only calmed your nerves when you reached to your lamp on the bedside table and you could finally recognize everything in your room again. You started counting your belongings as if it would help to ease mind. Sure enough there was your wardrobe, your shelf with your books and collected trinkets. Your desk and some plants — nothing unusual. The breath leaving your body stuttered for a few longer moments before calming down.

This night you let your light on while you slept. These visions didn't just occurred at night after that. One moment you were distracted talking to someone, then out of the corner of your eye there were yellow eyes again — no, _golden_ ; and they were dangerously looking human. You did a double take. Nothing. 

At night you were seeking refuge in the wall next to your bed, pressing your back firmly against it and having your whole room in sight. You closed your eyes, fluttered them open and closed them again. Just before you finally were able to drift to sleep you could feel arms wrap around you from behind. Your whole body tensed again, _this can't be possible!_ Swiftly whirling around with your head dizzy from the lack of sleep you stared at your wall: still directly behind you where you left it. At this point you were almost broken enough that tears threatened to spill from your eyes. 

His gaze looked over your sleeping form. So calm and serene when you weren't disturbed. He took the greatest amusement from your fear of the shadows, the darkness, _him_. How long would he want to keep playing with you? 

This night you could hear a voice in your dreams again, identical to the laugh you heard days before. It was the last thing you heard before startling awake the following morning and thus making it a lasting memory throughout your whole day. 

_I will always be with you._

Every so often you thought you saw long silver hair when you were walking among other people. Other times it was dark skin. Something about these traits troubled you and you couldn't get your mind around it. 

At night you scanned your room again. Since you kept your light on during your sleep, these strange occurences and monsters disappeared. You were almost thinking how it all was just a strange play your head did.

Then your small lamp flickered and completely went out. So what? No need to panic. You only needed to get up and obtain a new bulb. You attempted to push yourself up from the bed, but before you could do so a hand wrapped around your mouth and another arm wrapped around your throat. The attacker yanked you down on the bed again as you felt the firm body behind you. Definitely a man. And not a weak one either. Your hands tried to rip the hands away, a scream was muffled by gloved hands. The arm around your throat tightened its hold with your struggles and it only worsened when you heard it again. The voice following you through your nights and days. _His voice._

_"Shhh."_

The calming sound was directly next to you, his lips slightly touching your ear. You wanted so desperately to run away or turn around at least to look at your attacker, but he held you in an iron grip. It wouldn't help you that much either, you slowly recognized, as you calmed enough to look at your room in front of you. It was pitch black. Were you still dreaming? Why did everything feel so real then? 

"No, you're not," the man whispered and goosebumps appeared on your skin. His voice was dark but silky smooth. _You wanted to hear him talk again._ His hand slowly let go of your mouth and traveled down your neck until it harshly grabbed one of your tits, covered by your flimsy nightgown. You could feel your nipple perk up at the attention and you were sure he could, too. 

"Please," you whimpered, "let me go. I haven't done anything wrong." You were almost surprised to hear him actually answer you immediately. 

" _Let you go?_ Foolish girl, I told you that I always be at your side. I'm the shadow you cast," his hand was stroking your soft flesh, fingers teasing and pinching your nipple, "I'm the growing darkness lurking inside your heart. I was drawn to it and found a place fitting for me there."

Your brows furrowed. What he was saying didn't make any sense. You knew it, but even despite that you could feel he was speaking the truth. It made your body tremble with rekindled fear. 

"What are you going to do to me?" 

"Whatever I please to do. And you will be pleased to do the same... Lest your body completely submits to the darkness." 

Before you could ask what he meant by that, his hand went under the fabric and grabbed your tit fully again. His other arm finally let go of your throat and wrapped around your waist instead, the fingers slowly but steadily tracing their way between your legs. 

Your eyes widened at the action, the fight in you making you jerk away again. Your hand made sudden contact with your lamp as it flickered on again, illuminating your room. You whirled around. There he was, only an arm length away from you, laying in your bed. Silver, slicked back hair cascaded over tanned skin, furrowed eyebrows and a cleavage showing a ridiculous amount of his chest. Your cheeks flushed when his smirk widened just enough to show a bit of teeth in a grin. It only lasted a few seconds before the man vanished in a black smoke, disappearing as swiftly as he came. Everything in your body was screaming how it all was just a mere trick on your mind, a consequence from the lack of sleep. This just couldn't be possible. You were alone, the whole time. You were dead sure about it. 

The lamp continued staying on the entire night. 

The next day you almost were surprised for a moment while looking at the heavy bags under your eyes. You were goddamn tired and the whole day you couldn't get his golden gaze out of your mind. You had never seen eyes like his before and it made you space out multiple times during the day. It was just like he said: everywhere you went you had the feeling of being watched. Your paranoia peaked and the worst was knowing that it all actually happened. You didn't imagine things and you so dearly wished you did. 

Your repaired lamp helped you through the following nights, but you weren't that convinced that it was really a reason to keep the darkness at bay. _Him._ You were torn between being scared of the nameless man and _wanting him close to you._ He was a part of you now? You felt that you more and more accepted that part and developed longing as much as the urge to push it all away. You decided you felt that way because the more you'd know about him, the less scared you'd have to be. Who exactly was he?

"Ansem." It came so suddenly over your lips that you touched them, unsure where the word came from. What did you just say?

It was his name. Somehow you just knew it. He was always the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep. As you closed your eyes your hand found its way to your breasts, just as he had touched you. You continued the path he wasn't able to finish, your fingers teasing your clit and slowly traveling further down.

" _Ansem_ ," the heat flushing to your head immediately followed your moan and you stopped your ministrations to rip your eyes open with a gasp. Your heart was beating heavily as you made sure you were still alone, as if his name had the ability to summon him. You knew how absurd that idea was. Your hands rubbed over your face in disgust. _Why the hell did you just say that?_

He was watching from the shadows the whole time, his name letting a pleased smirk play along his lips.

The next nights were always the same: you let your light on, checked the room a few times and reassured yourself even more countless times that you were alone. The sleepless nights finally added up and you easily passed out every time you went to bed.

Ansem pushed himself from the wall of your room he was leaning against to walk the short distance to you. A small glance was offered to the lamp next to your bed. You couldn't seriously think he was affected by this. He unfolded his arms as he put one knee on the bed right next to you and leaned over, his hands beside your head as he took you in. A silent hum left him as he mulled over finally claiming your body, since your mind and heart were already his. It was a perfect opportunity to do so now. He took great joy in watching you fight him and noticing just how incredibly weak you were compared to him. It wasn't very hard to get access to your heart, but he hadn't entertained the idea that it was even easier with your body. 

He shifted his weight to support him on one arm and his fingertips traced over your cheek. So vulnerable, so swift to destroy. Not that he minded. He just would patch you together again and again, as often as he needed to. His golden eyes fell on the exposed skin between your throat and your chest and he had the urge to mark you, to show you how much more real this could become. It wouldn't take much longer, he thought.

As you woke up you felt a stinging sensation between your breasts. Looking at it in the mirror, there really was an injury on your skin. It _burnt_ , the two strokes forming an "X" were framed with black edges. To call it looking alarming was an understatement. The cuts were deep enough to leave scars when they healed. You looked up to your face in the mirror and gasped in shock at seeing your eyes glow golden. Your hand hastily touched your mirror, swiping over your reflection in desperation and your eyes regained its normal color again. You closed them as you sunk to your knees and tried to catch your breath once more.

Your hand hovered over the switch of your lamp as your gaze flicked up to the lighted room. There was this thought in your head, you knew you had to overcome your fears if you ever wanted to fully come to your senses again. The light turned off and you laid back, taking in the darkness and silence for a moment. Yellow eyes began to appear and blink all around you and you gripped your sheets as you felt the darkness suffocating you.

 _Humans truly aren't predictable. They were doing irrational things, fully knowing about the dangers_. It was a few hours into the night when the Seeker loomed over you again. He pushed the fabric from your chest enough to see his mark and traced his fingers over the sensitive wound. You stirred slightly in your sleep. His gloved fingertips dug more firmly into the flesh and you winced noticeably in pain, turning over and facing away from him.

Ansem laid down behind you and pushed the covers aside, then the fabric covering your ass from him. _Yes. It was time._ His clothes disappeared in a mist of darkness and as his skin came in contact with yours, your body leaned into his touch. The Seeker came closer, pressing his chest against your back and inhaling your scent.

"That's it," he purred, "give in to the darkness. Submit to me."

Your brows furrowed as a pained, soft noise escaped your lips. His eyes looked over your unconscious form again before he calmly pushed your panties to the side. Your mind was a mess all of the past few days, but you were still as far gone as ever.

He closed his eyes in silent pleasure when he gripped your hip and entered you slowly, savoring every inch he got to further bury inside of you before bottoming out. A relaxed sigh left his mouth. _Finally._ He would have liked to see you struggle or be in a complete bliss when you moaned his name again, depending what you would decide for, but that'd have to wait. Next time, then.

His hips retreated slowly, not being able to do much else the way you were unprepared and tight for him. Soft whimpers came out of your cute lips and he loved them. You were so ready and willing for him. All for him. At least he thought that. Not that it would make much of a difference. No, since he was a part of you, you belonged to him. There was no way you could ever deny him. Normally he preferred to use a bit more painful ways to fully please him, but the way you were silently accepting your fate and making up for his size with your walls slickening for him would suffice for today.

When he was able to speed up his pounding into you, he immediately did and he loved watching your face transform into a more— pained? pleased? expression. He could feel you trying to shift away from him and he maneuvered his other arm around you, pulling you close to his body. Your whole body twitched with every forceful thrust.

A sadistic smile appeared on his lips as his arm around you moved up and his fingernails dug hard into his mark. The strangled cry that you made when the injury opened again was _delicious_. When he was done toying with it, his hand reached up to your throat again and pushing down. He still wondered how much he was able to do to you until you awoke, he truly didn't knew how much pleasure your human body could bring him.

Suddenly he felt your walls clench around him and you cried out again. The surprise he took with your action was taking form with halted thrusts and raised eyebrows. You came from him fucking you in your sleep and the pain he was causing you. Ansem's eyes narrowed in amusement as his movements resumed. He most certainly would never let you forget that little detail. You, getting off to pure darkness? Oh, how he anticipated humiliating you for it.

"The sting of truth hurts much more than physical pain ever could, mh?," he murmured into your ear and licked a wet trail from your ear to your neck as his tempo increased even more. He was so close. With a few final thrusts he pushed as deep inside you as he could and came. His cock throbbed and he silenced his own groan as he bit into your shoulder. With every gentle shove of his hips his cum filled you up more. The copper taste on his tongue only heightened his peak which lasted longer than any human was able to. His semen was already leaking, despite his thick cock still very successfully plugging you up.

When he was finished he released his teeth on your skin and looked up at you. You were beautiful. Totally knocked out, but breathing heavily nonetheless. Flushed skin and a small trickle of blood running down your stomach. He would treasure this memory greatly, despite already having future plans for you. You would not get rid of him that easily, he would ensure that. Ansem pulled out and moved your panties into place again, smirking to himself. He hoped you would like the surprise gift he left for you to discover.

It was almost noon when you woke up. Everything hurt and somehow you felt sweaty. Did you have another nightmare? You reached for your neck, fingertips caressing the tender flesh on your shoulder. You were about to have a look at the wound before you tensed completely. Something was leaking out of you. Was it this time already again? _No_ , you thought, _this is not possible_. You hastily moved your blanket away from you and looked inside your panties, checking for blood.

The blood for sure was at least leaving your face completely now as your eyes widened at the sight of the thick, creamy substance. It looked like... You gathered some of it on your fingers and stared at it in disbelief. The fluid lazily made its way down your fingers, still warm from your own body. It sure was almost white in color, even though the darker, grey tint made it look unhealthy and not human. Ever so slowly your lips parted as the shock disappeared from your face and left cold clarity in its wake. You knew what happened and this time you didn't even have to say the name out loud. 


End file.
